The Decepticon Poltergeist
by AquaStarDark
Summary: A Transformers Prime Decepticon fangirl named Zippy finds herself on the Decepticon warship, unfortunately for the Decepticons, this girl has always dreamed of being both annoying and a prankster on the warship, watch as the Decepticons suffer the joy of this fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers or anything else that may be mentioned in the story, I only and mainly own my OC Zippy and the story. Enjoy!

A little girl sat in her room.

The girl, nicknamed Zippy (in honor of Transformers Animated Blurr) was watching transformers prime and eating some cookies while drinking a juice box.

So, this seems like a perfectly normal setting for a immature preteen that likes transformers prime.

But this girl has a problem, even having a couple grams of sugar could send her into a frenzy that could allow her to destroy the world with the pure insanity that seems to erupt inside her when she has sugar.

So this little girl, watching Transformers Prime, ingesting sugar and planning how she would ridiculously make the decepticons turn good because she would convince _cough Torture cough_ the Decepticons, would probably be someone who would end up either never getting the chance to meet the transformers, or, would have a great adventure with them.

Zippy giggled as she imagined a particularly silly scene of her interacting with the Decepticons.

This particular scene, included her spreading nutella all over Soundwave's visor as he slept so he wouldn't be able to see anything when he woke up.

Zippy stood up and acted out the situation, taking her paintbrush, she dipped it in brown paint and painted a canvas from top to bottom, with multiple layers.

She glanced at the clock; it read 11:28 pm.

"Oops" Zippy wasn't supposed to be out of bed at this point of the night.

Zippy crawled to her bed and hid under the covers.

She shone her flashlight on her face (like people do when they are trying to seem spooky or scary) and spoke a few words.

"Dear Primus, if you send me to the decepticon warship, I promise that I will convince the decepticons to be good.

And Unicron, I will also make them suffer and be angry in the process, so please, send me to Transformers Prime".

She prayed to Primus and Unicron like this every night before bed.

She always hoped that the wish would come true and in the morning, she would wake up on the Nemesis.

It hasn't worked yet, and she was starting to stop expecting it would happen, but Zippy still hoped.

The reason for this was that she was desperately bored about her lack of exciting adventures, and in her world, never got a chance to annoy or prank anybody, although she would really like to.

As far as anyone at her school knew, she was a perfectly sensible and kind girl that sometimes gets a little hyper when she has sugar, oh, and she is obsessed with spooky things.

Zippy poked her head out from under her covers and closed her eyes, relaxing herself, she imagined one of her possible transformer pranks.

This prank involved her crawling into Shockwave's laboratory and change an invention into a blaster that turns transformers back into sparklings for 24 hours, and then shooting everybody and everyone with the blaster.

This thought made her giggle, a baby Shockwave seemed pretty ridiculous to her.

Just before she slipped into sleep, a loud bang echoed in her closet.

Zippy shot up from bed.

The little human scrambled for her torch, knocking over her lamp in the progress.

Gripping her flashlight, she aimed it at the closet.

Within the closet was her hula-hoop, it was floating, and the circle within the it was glowing, kinda like a groundbridge…

She thought it might be a portal to the Transformers Prime world, mostly because it looked like a groundbridge or space bridge from TFP.

The little twelve and a half year old carefully pulled the covers off her body, careful to not startle the portal thing.

She knew was illogical that the portal was sentient, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She crept past the portal and grabbed some clothes she wanted to change into before her possible adventure.

Zippy certainly wasn't going on an adventure in her PJs!

She pulled on a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants over her PJs.

Over that, she pulled on a black no sleeve dress that went down a few inches past her knees.

She put on some white socks and pulled on her black dress shoes.

Zippy looked into the mirror and began to brush her deep black hair, of which was rather tame and straight.

The preteen smiled when she was done, she kinda looked like a ghost.

Although to most, this time she took would have seemed wasted and unneeded, but Zippy had a feeling the portal would wait for her, besides, there was a special reason she had dressed rather ghost-like.

Picking up the bag she had prepared in case she ever went on a adventure (she was that desperate), Zippy skipped to the portal.

Before jumping in, Zippy turned to her room and saluted.

She jumped in and the adventure started.

-In the mental meeting room with Primus and Unicron-

Primus turned to Unicron, "You sure we did the right thing?".

Unicron smiles evilly "you're always talking about how you want the Autobots and Decepticons to stop fighting, and maybe this frightening little child could do that."

They somewhat chuckle together and allow their minds to leave the meeting room.

Yes, I have made a new story, I am not abandoning the other stories for this one.

I hope this was an ok first chapter.

I would like to note that I might not post as much for a while because of school.

Please review and give me ideas for this story.

Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own transformers or anything else that may be mentioned in the story, I only and mainly own my OC Zippy and the story.

Zippy stepped out of the portal, and immediately had the Wonderful experience of seeing her late-night snack again (joy.)

Gagging, Zippy backed off from the putrid smelling puddle.

Once the oddly dressed girl was at least 10,0000000 ft away (she was actually just 10 ft away from the puddle), did Zippy take a look around.

She seemed to be in a hallway, looking right, she could see a series of doors and another hallway, looking left, she could see more hallway, and a ventilation shaft.

Looking up, Zippy noticed the the ceiling was high, way higher than the average ceiling height, unless you're in a school gym.

Or, if you were part of a race of giant, sentient beings…

Zippy stood up, and spun, as to get a bit of a better idea of everything as she looked at many things from different views.

She then crept towards a part of the wall that was a couple metres from the ventilation shaft.

The pre-teen tapped the wall, it felt metal.

Looking around (again) she finally realized that everything seemed to be a deep purple color.

Grinning Zippy cried out "yes! I'm free! I'm on the Nemesis! Wooooooooo!".

Before realising she wasn't completely sure how she would greet the Decepticons.

Her grin faltered as she realized her plan might not work out the way she hoped it would.

"Uh oh, I forgot about how they might not be convinced about me turning into a ghost and haunting them if I died. Or they might leave me somewhere off the ship, or they might bind or trap me somewhere so I can't do anything."

She put on her 'I'm thinking really hard face' and allowed her thoughts to wander about what she should do.

First her mind went to playing multiple pranks on them, and then appearing in front of them in the control room, before telling them she was going to be the resident human poltergeist on the ship and would return to haunt them with pranks if they killed her.

But then she realized they would probably not believe the poltergeist part and just kill her anyways.

Then Zippy thought of forging a letter from Primus saying that soon a little human would appear on the ship and prank them, and that they must take care of her and not let her die or leave the ship, or else she would constantly haunt them with pranks as a poltergeist and that then they would not be able to do something about her.

And then she thought about how immature it would seem for Primus to send a note like that.

Suddenly, the perfect sort of idea came to her.

A maniacal grin crept onto her face as she began to plan her entrance to meet the decepticons.

 _-a few minutes later-_

Zippy crept through the ventilation system of the ship, since Zippy is human, it means that the ventilation systems are just like hallways to her.

The little oddly dressed preteen dragged her left hand along the wall, which was rather smooth because of the constant air filtering through the shafts.

Zippy went past another opening in the ventilation system, it overlooked what seemed to be the command center.

Not holding back her extreme excitement, Zippy ran a little farther past the opening and quickly stopped, before sitting down.

Taking her adventure pack off her back, Zippy dumped the contents onto the floor.

Out fell an iphone, some chocolate bars, a chip bag, some canned fruits, a water bottle, some paper, an iphone charger, some headphones, a microphone headset, a couple mini speakers, and a whole bunch of other junk that made Zippy feel like she was prepared.

Picking up her iphone, it lit up when she pressed in the password, before dimming when she pressed the app for texting.

Experimentally, she texted a 'hi' to one of her friends, the message went through.

Grinning, Zippy placed her phone on the ground before scooping up her speakers and placing them close to the opening.

Zippy hurried back to her bag and it's contents before plopping down again on the ground.

She put on her microphone headset and turned on the thing on her iphone that turned on the speakers and microphone.

Zippy then went back to her texting part and pressed a special icon that sent messages to the closest large message receiving object, wich in this case, was the main computer on the Nemesis.

 _-Decepticons-_

The Decepticons stare at the computer as a message suddenly appears on the screen.

 _Hi cons!_

"Some Autobot trick?."

Knockout nods with Starscream's comment.

"It seems like that."

Another message appears on the screen.

 _I'm your resident human poltergeist (and no Starscream, this is not a Autobot trick)._

"What is the name of Primus is a poltergeist"?

Starscream splutters, completely confused about what a poltergeist is.

"I believe it is a trickster themed ghost".

Knockout replies to the bewildered second-in-command.

 _Right you are Knockerboy, except for the fact that I am, in fact, alive, however, if I were to die, I would return as a poltergeist and haunt the Nemesis with pranks for all the Decepticons. :D_

"It seems that this infiltrator is a living human, now, how did one even get on the ship."

Megatron turns to Soundwave, who responds with a barely noticeable shrug.

"So I guess it's not dead, good so it can't scare us, not that I would be scared of course."

Starscream gives a shaky grin, before jumping in terror when a cackling child voice echoed through the control room.

A new message appears on the screen.

 _~Time for the fun to begin!~_

That's when the singing began.

 _Ding dong, I know you can hear me_

The cons look around, where was that coming from?

 _Open up the door, I only want to play a little_

The door to the control room slammed shut.

 _Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late, for you to try and run away_

Fear begins to appear in half of the optics in the room.

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

A pair of giant black eyes appear on the screen.

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

'Oh no' appeared in half of those Decepticon's minds.

 _Ding dong, here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun_

That game did not sound fun to them.

 _Ding dong, where is it you've gone to_

 _Do you think you've won_

No.

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways_

Louding banging began to sound all around them.

 _I can hear your sharp breaths, you're not very good at hiding_

The voice cackled again.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _(I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _(I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

The Decepticons realized that might just be true.

 _Knock knock, I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission_

More banging began to sound.

 _Knock knock, I'm inside your room now_

Knockout looked around nervously, obviously worried about something more than his paint job.

 _Where is it you've hid, our game of hide and seek's about to end_

 _I'm coming closer, looking underneath your bed_

 _But you're not here, I wonder_

 _Could you be inside the closet_

A pang of fear appeared in Knockout's and Starscream's sparks.

 _Ding dong, I have found you_

 _Ding dong, you were hiding here_

 _(now you're it)_

 _Ding dong, you were hiding dear_

 _(now you're it)_

 _Ding dong, looks like I have won_

 _(now you're it)_

 _Ding dong, pay the consequence_

The decepticons look at each other, confused.

 _(Ding dong, looks like I have won, now you're it, ding dong, pay the consequence)._

"Found you!"

Starscream shrieks and jumps into Knockout's arms, who promptly drops him onto the floor.

The four Decepticons stare at the little, creepy little human girl who stood in the middle of the floor.

A creepy grin on her face, Zippy watched the decepticons with strange humor.

I hope that was alright, sorry for the delay of chapters, I'm having trouble with inspiration and school is making it difficult to post.

The song was called Hide and Seek and the english lyrics are by Lizz Robinett.

Please review,

Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own transformers, I only own my OC Zippy.

Zippy was sitting on the shoulder of 'The great and mighty Megatron'.

She was eating some pie while watching/listening to a Decepticon meeting to decide her fate.

Is she worried about the possibility of her dying?

No, not really, she already did one prank on them, so she could die happy.

Did she want to survive?

Yes, of course she wants to live, how else could she do some more pranks?

Then again, she might actually come back as a poltergeist and be able to prank the decepticons without any possibility of stopping her.

But, thinking about it again, it's more fun when they try to catch her and attempt punishing her.

So, you may be wondering why she is still alive and is listening in on an meeting while sitting on the great lord's shoulder.

Well, you see, although the decepticons were not quite convinced about the poltergeist thing, enough had happened during the first prank to make them at least consider letting her live, but since they were not sure they decided to discuss it, hence, the meeting.

"I demand that this insect is killed, it is nothing but trouble."

Zippy jumped when Starscream slammed his fist onto the meeting table.

"Didn't you hear the fleshy warning? It we kill it, it will come back to haunt us, and we won't be able to do anything about it's pranks!"

Knockout sneaked a nervous glance at the little creepy fleshling who had scared them all before.

Zippy just smiled back at him wich made the medic back away a bit.

"Who cares about that little warning, ghosts don't exist."

"Excuse me Screamer, but don't you recall the Zombiecons? Why can't ghosts exist to."

Zippy was quite happy to point out that one fact that seemed to obvious to her.

"Besides, what would you rather, a poltergeist that you can trap and punish when it pranks you, or one that can easily walze through your clutches when you try to capture it after a prank."

The cons all stared at her.

"I'll just shut up now."

"Earth."

Everyone stared at Soundwave when he gave the recorded message.

"If you send m to earth, I will find the Autobots and tell them where you guys are and what your plans are."

Zippy warned them with a unusually serious expression.

"Silly human, you don't know where the Autobot base is."

Zippy smirked.

"Care for me to challenge that comment Mr. Medic."

Megatron turned to her, wich was a little hard since she was on his shoulder.

"You know where the Autobot base is?"

The grin widened on the girl's face.

"Yep, but I can't tell you where, I don't wanna wreck the world, but I know a whole lot of other facts too."

And then Zippy did that cute little face where you wink one eye and stick out your tongue.

"Besides, it's more fun to discover things without people telling you."

Zippy then grinned to them while waving her finger around in a scolding pattern.

The Decepticons gave her some annoyed glares, as if she had said something that would disrupt the Decepticon cause, which she possibly just did.

"I do not care whether or not it's fun or not, tell us the location of the Autobot base, or you shall be put through Decepticon interrogation!"

Zippy jumped as the warlord slammed his fist on the table.

It was then she realised the seriousness of the situation.

If she told the Decepticons the location of the Autobot base, or even some events that should happen, she could disrupt the entire timeline, and that would probably be bad.

She turned solenm, and her face went serious, wich scared most of the Decepticons because so far as they have known her, Zippy had always been grinning.

Zippy being serious in the situation where she is in front of her heroes means that she knows a lot about the servire seriousness of the situation.

Zippy slid off from Megatron's shoulder and landed on the table, standing up she faced the former gladiator.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I love Decepticons, I know better that to tell you guys, not just for the war's sake, but something much bigger and different then this, sorry."

Zippy bowed her head and a couple decepticons who had been absolutely terrified of her before, were absolutely panicking at the great difference in Zippy's personality.

However, meanwhile, Soundwave was observing her, she didn't seem like the sort of person who would turn serious just because.

He could tell that Zippy's new behavior signifyd she knew something much greater than the war, perhaps he should look into it.

Zippy looked back up again and straight into Megatron's optics, they were red, he hadn't had any dark energon yet, she realized.

"I can't say why, but I absolutely cannot tell you anything, I'm sorry, but can I still stick around."

Finally Zippy reverted to her usual cheerful self, Knockout and Starscream finally calmed down, before panicking again when they realized her question.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question! I'd rather we just squish you now!"

Knockout jumped up as Starscream said this and hit him.

Although he agreed that the girl shouldn't stay, he did not want to run the risk of Zippy returning as a poltergeist, and never leaving them alone.

"Nononononono, I will not allow the risk of a poltergeist painting me in my recharge!"

Zippy put a finger on her chin, with a thoughtful glance toward the tomato con, she imagined the idea of doing it.

"Thanks for the idea Knocky, I'll be sure to use it at some point, thanks."

'The look on his face is priceless' Zippy hummed to herself with a giggle, this is gonna be fun!

Megatron leaned towards Zippy.

"Human, I suppose I will allow you to remain on the ship, as a pet."

Although most people would glare indignantly at any con who suggests this, Zippy isn't like most people.

Grinning, the living poltergeist girl grinned and with two thumbs up (both double jointed, oh how those two killer Decepticons are squirming at the sight of her thumbs).

"Deal."

And that is how Zippy will stay on the Nemesis.

I'm really, really sorry about the slow updating!

I still juggling school and stuff so I'm gonna have trouble updating stories for awhile, and I would really appreciate some feedback for my stories.

Please review.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything other than the story and Zippy.

Zippy was bored, again, for the first time since she came to the Nemesis.

Which was really hard.

She had been at the nemesis for a few days already and the crew was only somewhat used to her antics.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Zippy, what time of the year was it here?

With this new mission in her head, she rushed to the command centre to find a mech that she was sure could help her.

Zippy ran through the dark purple halls, they all looked the same!

Fortunately for Zippy, on the first day, she had found a whole bunch of string in one of the vehicon chambers.

Zippy had no idea why it was there, so she took it, and unrolled it all over the Nemesis, now she can never get lost!

Zippy followed some bright red string that she knew would eventually lead to the command centre.

After multiple minutes of following the string, she eventually came to a cross point.

"Hmmm, which way, which way…"

She wondered.

"Eeni, meeni, mini, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers, let it go, eeni, meeni, mini, mo."

She ended up pointing right, so that was the way she went.

Eventually, she came to the command centre.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Soundwave didn't move, he was still working.

"If you don't help me, you will be the main target of my pranks for a month."

The threat seemed to get Soundwave's attention because he then looked at her.

"Hi, thanks for no being rude."

"Listen, tell me what time of the year it is, in human terms."

She looked him straight at where his optics would be, and after a few second, a message appeared on the screen

"OCTOBER 31?!"

The helms of everyone in the room snapped to look at her when she yelled this.

And Zippy was panicking.

She didn't know it was Halloween.

At least, before, she didn't.

"Ok, thanks, bye!"

And Zippy ran out of the room while the decepticons wondered what Zippy had in store for them.

~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~

Zippy had been missing for a while, and the Decepticons were worried.

No, not for Zippy, for themselves.

Her going missing for this long usually means she has something planned for them.

This was exactly why Zippy had disappeared.

After she found out about the date, she had rushed out of the command centre in such a frenzy and even Skywarp would be disturbed. (oops, wrong universe reference)

Suddenly, an announcement went through the ship.

"Would all decepticons meet in the command centre for a very special halloween treat."

The Decepticons recognised it as Zippy's voice, and knew that they should probably comply to what she asked, or she may be a prank attacker for a month.

When they all were there, music began to play, and Zippy, along with a few vehicons, reprogrammed to do what she wanted.

And they all danced to the music.

-the song Happy Halloween plays-

(I'm not putting in the lyrics because I don't have enough time before today is over)

When they were done, there was subtle applauding.

Megatron approached Zippy.

"Human, why did you see fit to reprogram my troops and have a little performance?"

Zippy grinned wide.

"Because, it is Halloween."

Suddenly, she pulled a bag out of nowhere.

"Trick or treat!"

Her witch hat sat lop-sided on her head.

And then she was knocked out by Knockout.

A few hours, she woke in the med bay.

"Hey Knockout."

"Yes?"

"Trick or treat."

Zippy grinned again, hat still on her head.

Knockout shivered, he did not want to be pranked.

"Of course, here you go."

He drops a bag of chocolate in her lap and Zippy squeals.

"Eeeeeeee!"

Zippy was so happy, that she forced the decepticons to give her candy whenever she said 'trick or treat' to them, that is, until halloween was done.

But Zippy was still happy because she got over a thousand pieces of candy.

I hope that was an ok chapter, it can easily be seen I rushed on this one.

This is meant to be a sort of special halloween chapter.

Happy Halloween!

And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry about my lack of updating, I have lost my inspiration for the stories and am having trouble getting it back.

Please enjoy the chapter, because the pranks are finally starting!

I do not own transformers, I only own my oc's and the story.

It was a few days after Halloween and Zippy was laying in her makeshift room (which was an empty energon cube filled with Zippy's necessities).

For the past couple days, Zippy had been imagining different types of pranks she could play on the Decepticons.

At first she thought about the classic transformers pranks.

Painting them random colors, scratching their paint, welding objects to them, there were quite a few.

But then Zippy realised a few things.

She did not have enough paint to actually paint one of them.

She did not know how she could scratch their paints to the point of them being angry at her, except for Knockout, of course, but he kept avoiding her so she couldn't even begin to plot ways to prank him.

And she did not know how to operate one of the welders, she also wasn't strong enough to even carry one of them.

In the end, after much thinking, Zippy simply gave up and laid on the ground in a place where she laid her jacket.

While Zippy relaxed, she imagined a fanfic in her head where the Decepticons get turned into owls and are put into the world of the guardians of ga'hoole, and then they learn to live as owls before returning to the Nemesis a little owl-like.

Once Zippy finished dreaming that little dream, she had an idea, why not draw the decepticons as animals and then placing those pictures all over the Nemesis?

Zippy giggled at the idea of one of the Decepticons coming across a picture and then glitching at the idea of them being animal-like.

With that idea in her head, Zippy pulled a few papers out of her bag.

A while after Zippy arrived, one of Vehicons was ordered to get necessary supplies for her, along with a few extras that Zippy requested, which was how zippy got quite a few of her supplies.

Zippy pulled out her pencils and markers and thought about who she should draw first, and as what type of creature.

She needed to make sure they looked extra chibi ish so the other Decepticons would glitch.

While she was here, Zippy was determined to make someone glitch.

As she thought about the options, she decided to start with one of the classic chibi versions; the kittie-cons!

She giggled, and began outlining the shape of a cat onto the paper.

Once the cat's outline was completed, she went back to the drawing board of which decepticon to draw.

Soon, she decided to draw Knockout, since he somewhat reminds her of a cat…..and a owl.

Zippy began drawing the details of Knockout's frame onto the paper.

Once she was done, Zippy outlined the drawing and erased the pencil lines.

She colored the red kitty-con and made sure to shade her picture really well (she wanted it to be really convincing).

When she was done the picture, Zippy placed it in the place of her soon-to-be pile.

Zippy took out another paper and began to draw the frame of another kittie

When she finished drawing the frame, she knew this kittie needed to be extra fluffy.

'Who did she decide to draw as this kittie?' you may ask, well, you'll see.

After drawing the rest of the decepticons as kittie-cons, Zippy drew them all as owls (in honor of her inspiration).

Then she drew them as puppies.

Then dragons.

Then just chibi decepticons.

Once all the pictures were drawn (it took almost the whole day), Zippy began brainstorming where to place them all.

"Hmmm, ok, I can place them in the main hallway, but not all of them. A few in the hallway that their rooms connect to, definitely a couple in the command centre. Maybe one in the Knockout's doctor place, and one in the lab….perfect plan.".

With the plan in mind, Zippy hopped into the trustfull air vents that assisted her in her very first prank on the decepticons.

Everytime she got to one of designations, she taped the picture designated to that area on the wall (don't ask how she managed it, you don't want to know).

And once all the papers where in place, Zippy sat silently in her room, smiling, and brainstorming future pranks.

A few different pranks went onto her list;

-Scream at the top of the lungs in the air vents

-Play dead in the command centre

-Send random stuff to one of the officers

-Pretend to be a sausage

-Be mute for a day

-Be super silent for a long while and make them paranoid of her planning something.

Yeah….. Most of this is just for Zippy's own amusement.

Zippy's stomach grumbles, now she's hungry…...great.

Zippy pulls out a slice of pizza from her portable fridge that came with all the 'necessary' supplies.

After a few hours of doing nothing but drawing and planning, Zippy began seeing mechs being dragged in the direction of the medbay.

Ah, operation 'glitch some mechs' has started.

After watching about 13 vehicons being dragged to the medbay, Zippy decided to explore the air vents and check out the places where she set up the results of her 'project'.

Hopping into an air vent close to her cube, Zippy traveled to one of the pictures in the main hallway.

When she arrived to her prank site, Zippy was surprised.

There were multiple mechs standing there, staring at the picture there; a really fluffy kitten Megatron.

Most of the mechs were vehicons, but one, just one, was the great mech himself.

And he looked like he wanted to kill someone, probably Zippy.

"GHOST!"

A couple vehicons wince at the loudness of his voice.

Zippy gave a nervous laugh "Welp, I guess that's my que to go hide, hope he doesn't kill me."

And Zippy crawled deeper into the air vent system, she wasn't seen for a long while, until all the mechs found christmas cards in their chambers and Zippy sleeping under a tree covered in decorations.

I hope that was an ok chapter.

Again, I apologise for my lack of updating, my inspiration has been really lacking recently.

If anyone has any good ideas on how I can get my transformers inspiration back, please put the advice in the reviews.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry about how slow I update, but I will try to keep updating, even if my updating is pretty slow, so please hold on.

I do not own transformers or anything other than my OC and the story.

Zippy is hiding in the vents.

'Why?' you may ask.

"Poltergeist! Get the frag out here you little slag!"

Zippy holds her breath as Knockout passed by her hiding place.

Did she pull a prank on him?

Nope.

Did she avoid a mandatory check up to scan her?

Yep.

Did she avoid it for 79 hours, occasional shooting spitballs at random cons?

What do you think?!

The little girl lets out the breath that she held when Knockout left her view.

"Wow, I didn't know the giant washing machine cared that much."

She pauses for a second.

"Wait a second…

Why is he even trying to check up on me?"

Zippy facepalms, "Don't tell me he is **that** determined to keep me alive and prevent me from haunting the Nemesis."

Zippy hear Knockout mutter something a few vents down from where she is.

"She better come out soon, I don't want her to stay forever, slag, I still have vehicons finding those, terrible images."

Knockout shudders and continues his search, not realising he had passed Zippy already.

Zippy blankly stares in the direction of where Knockout is.

"I have corrupted his processor…"

"YES!"

She screams, punching one hand into the air, she had succeeded in her evil plot, hahahahahahahahaha.

What….?

Zippy giggles and pulls out her phone to hack into the ship and plant a virus.

"Hmmmmm, elevator music, waiting for response on phone music...perfect."

Zippy uploads the virus into the ship despite knowing next to nothing about hacking (she's an OC in a story, of course she can do anything, except being totally sane and normal.).

~Meanwhile, in the bridge~

"I don't believe it my Lord, that ghost girl is nowhere to be found!"

Megatron growls, if that pest dares habit his war ship, it should at least follow officer orders, even if it is a pest meant for annoying the slag out of everyone.

Suddenly, the ship's monitors glow bright pink, and a voice rings through the room.

"Your call will go through in a moment, please wait."

"What the frag?!"

Starscream exclaims, everyone else is also a bit confused.

Music begins to play throughout the ship, this music sounds like elevator music.

Nobody likes elevator music.

Oh ya, the ship's monitors are also fragged.

Megatron notices Soundwave covering his visor with his servos.

"Soundwave, what are you doing."

Soundwave freezes as everyone turns to him.

"Soundwave, why are you hiding your visor."

Soundwave doesn't respond, he can't, his recordings are not working, and he just doesn't want to speak.

"Soundwave."

The warning is clear in Megatron's tone.

"Take your servos off your visor."

Soundwave does so, hesitantly.

He reveals that the screen of his visor is bright pink, just like the monitors, except that it is also flashing colors.

The mechs in the room burst out laughing, except for Megatron and Soundwave, they are too profesional, oh, and Soundwave is also the victim.

"Soundwave, continue work in your berth-room until your...condition passes."

Soundwave nods and quickly leaves the bridge, covering his visor with his tentacles and occasionally almost crashing into walls due to lack of sight.

Zippy inwardly cackles as Soundwave passes her, her prank was a success!

And then she falls asleep, face planting on the ground from the exhaustion of not sleeping for over 80 hours.

I'm sorry if that was not a very good chapter, I was kind of improvising as I went along.

Please give me advice in reviews and some ideas on how I could continue this story.

Thank you and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, we have a prank from** **Arkinstone!**

 **Thanks for the Prank!**

 **Enjoy the chapter and remember,**

 **I do not own Transformers, or anything other than the story and my ocs.**

After the prank involving the monitors and Soundwave's visor, Zippy was forced to do chores.

The Decepticons thought that this would prevent Zippy from doing more pranks.

Little did they know, they have given Zippy the perfect opportunity for pranks.

Zippy is currently sweeping a few of Knockouts tools for surgery.

And she is also plotting her next prank on the Decepticons.

She had so far mostly just targeted all of them at a time, but maybe it is time to prank just one of them.

A bit bored while sweeping, Zippy begins to think of a show she used to occasionally watch back in her own world, Batman.

Zippy's favorite character was Harley Quinn, she liked her because of how funny Harley could be.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in Zippy's head.

Picking up her broom, the little ghost girl places a cap on her head and travels towards Starscream's berth room.

When she arrived, she knocked loudly on the door.

"Chimney sweep, Chimney sweep that sweeps rockets, sweeping required for you rockets Starscream!"

She shouts as Screamer's door opens.

"Go away Poltergeist, this is not one of you chores."

Starscream sneers.

Zippy grins,

"It is now, and it is required I sweep the inside of your rockets."

"Frag…..fine."

Grudgingly, Starscream comes out and sits on the floor, he opens the tip of his rocket and Zippy crawls in.

"Woah, I can fit in here!"

She cries.

"Just finish your sweeping and get out."

"Ok"

Zippy sweeps a bit while setting up 'something'.

"I'm done."

She says, and crawls out.

"Now go away Ghost."

Starscream scowls and goes back into his room while Zippy walks away, a smirk evident on her face.

~the very next day~

As Starscream supervises a mine, two Autobots approach, they are running low on energon and need to collect more.

"Put that there- no not there!"

Starscream scowls, angry.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs near his pedes from an autobot blast.

Arcee and Bumblebee are out of their hiding spot and aiming their weapons at Starscream.

"Autobots?!"

He cries, a bit surprised

The Autobots step forward, ready to fight.

"Not so fast Autoscum!"

Starscream lift one of his rockets, ready to fire as the Autobots.

Arcee and Bumblebee freeze.

Starscream fires.

"Bam!"

A flag pops out of the tip of the rocket.

"Bang?"

The Autobots are confused.

Starscream is furious.

"GHOST!"

~in the Nemesis~

Zippy hiccups.

Knockout looks at her questioning.

"Someone has yelled my name in a angry voice, must be Starscream."

Zippy says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm not going to ask."

And that's how Zippy didn't get anymore chores!

 **Sorry if that was not good.**

 **I am not very good at writing out action scenes.**

 **This prank came from Arkinstone, thank you for the prank!**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for my lack of updating recently, I have been hitting many writing blocks so I am a bit slow with updating.

Please enjoy the story and remember; I do not own Transformers, I only own this story and my OC's

Zippy was running in circles.

Zippy was running with excitement.

Zippy was eating a chocolate chip coo-oh wait, no she isn't eating a cookie, she ate it before she started running, but that's beside the point!

In all, Zippy was very excited because a new Transformer she had never seen in the show was arriving.

So far, what she knew about him was;

1: He was a grounder.

2: He was mostly blue with green hues.

3: He wears a red visor.

4: He knows very little about humans and organics.

5: He was born to a family of Aubots, but rebelled.

6: He is a Decepticon.

Zippy was very, very, very excited, oh how she could torture him!

Maybe she could paint him a new color!

Or even put human food in his mouth while he is in recharge!

Maybe he would give her a piggyback ride!

Wheeeeeeeee!

Knockout looked down at the hyper 'poltergeist', he just gave her ONE cookie.

Just one cookie.

And now she is just about doing the chicken dance while cackling madly.

What did he do to deserve this?

Suddenly, Zippy stopped, and a grin widened on her face.

"Zippy, no." Knockout says.

"Zippy yes." the poltergeist replies.

Zippy then shoots off to find some poor vehicon to take her down to earth and to the store.

As Zippy runs along the hallway (for some reason Knockout wasn't pursuing her), she spots a mech that she doesn't recognise.

Wait a sec! It's the new guy!

"Hi!" yells Zippy at the startled bot.

"Who are you?" he asks, peering down at her.

"I am Zippy, the ship's resident poltergeist, who're you?" Zippy replies.

The mech straightens up, "I am Crosshatch."

"Crosshatch? As in the art style?" Ghost asks.

The mech is confused, "what?"

Zippy laughs, "say, can you take me down to Earth for a supply run real quick, please?"

The puppy eyes of doom were too much for the poor new bot to handle.

"Oh fine, you weird little human, just stop doing that thing with your optics _and why did Lord Megatron let a human stay on the ship?"_

Zippy laughed, "so I wouldn't tell the Autobots of the Decepticon's plans."

She paused for a second, "that, and I threatened to stay and haunt the ship if I died." Zippy cackled happy.

Crosshatch lifts up Zippy onto his shoulder and walks to the control room where Soundwave is (they need a groundbridge).

On the walk there, Zippy and Crosshatch chat about random stuff, the weather, politics, the meaning of life, potato chips, they were really getting in depth about why the sky is blue.

"It's blue because there was left over paint after painting the oceans, and they threw it into the sky!" Zippy says.

Crosshatch shakes his helm, "of course not, it's blue because of the elements in the sky."

"Don't be ridiculous, if that was the case, why was everything including the sky black and white until the late 18 hundreds?" Zippy counters.

Crosshatch pauses, "I do not know."

And that was how their conversation about why the sky is blue ended.

When they got to the bridge, Zippy hid behind Crosshatch's neck.

"Commander Soundwave, may I have a groundbridge to earth?" Crosshatch asks.

Soundwave studies Crosshatch for a second, as if suspecting something amiss (that tends to happen with Zippy around), but then complies.

Crosshatch enters the groundbridge with Zippy on him, waving at Soundwave at the very last possible moment.

They exited the groundbridge onto a road that lead to a town that seemed like it was only a couple miles ahead.

Crosshatch transformed into a race car-like car that Zippy didn't know the brand of (because she doesn't pay attention to that sort of stuff), and opened the passenger door for Zippy.

Once Zippy had safely buckled her seatbelt, Crosshatch sped off just under the speed limit, and within a couple minutes, they were within the town.

Soon, they arrive at a grocery store and park outside the door.

"Okay, I have ten dollars and a quarter, it's all Canada money so if they don't accept it, I'm just gonna run out here, as soon as I do, open the door and let me in. Then we drive away."

"Sure thing Zip'" Replies Crosshatch, and Zippy the poltergeist enters the store.

She comes out 10 minutes later with a triumphant look on her face.

"They couldn't resist my cuteness." she says as she sits down in the passenger seat, a plastic bag in her lap that was full of 'groceries'.

They drive off and once out of range of the town, disappear through a groundbridge while 3 children watch them, wondering why there is a little girl with a Decepticon.

When they arrived at the bridge, Soundwave was staring down at them.

"Hi Soundwave!" Zippy yells with a grin as she gets out of Crosshatch with her groceries.

Crosshatch transforms and some cybertronian symbols appear on Soundwave's visor.

"Oh yeah, I have med duty, oh well, see you later Zip'." and with that, Crosshatch wanders off.

Soundwave looks down at Zippy, who is staring up at him.

"Don't even think about it." Soundwave's visor repeats a recording from Knockout.

Zippy looks offended, "I'm not plotting anything!" she protests.

Soundwave stares down at her some more,.

"Okay, bye bye!" and with that, the Poltergeist runs off to the Med bay, where she will commence her evil plot.

Just before going into the med bay, Zippy takes out some blue kool-aid and pours it into a glass.

"It really does look like Energon." she mutters.

And with that, Zippy enters the Med-bay.

"Hi Zippy, what are you drinking?" Crosshatch asks, curious.

"Energon." Zippy chirps back, taking a big sip of the beverage.

Crosshatch looks shocked, "but that could kill you!" he cries.

A look of evil comes over Zippy's face as she goes in for another sip.

On the other side of the ship, a vehicon is working.

As he lifts up a crate, he hears screams.

" **NO! MY ENERGON!"**

" **ZIPPY GET BACK HERE!"**

The confused vehicon shrugs, and gets back to work, unaware that the terrifying poltergeist of the ship, had made a new friend (who she would torment mercilessly).

I hope that was a good chapter, again, sorry for the lack of updating recently, as I've explained before, I keep hitting writers blocks.

Please review and tell me how I did,

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm here with another chapter, please enjoy and remember; I do not own the transformers, I only own my OC's and the story, Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

Zippy was in a bit of a problem, no, not a bit of a problem, more like a lot of a problem.

So this is what happened: Zippy got bored.

But not regular boredom, this was super boredom because the Decepticons had locked her up in a little cage to prevent her from doing anything while they were away.

Yes, the decepticons had all left the ship for some reason.

A ship with one tiny girl in a cage.

One would have thought that this would be ok.

Well whoever thought that needed to be awakened to reality.

So, since the cage was hanging, Zippy started swinging, and swinging, and swinging.

And somehow, she managed to make the chain break (oops) and make the cage fall to the ground, breaking in the process.

Zippy was completely ok (somehow), and was completely free.

Zippy. Free. On a Decepticon warship. With no one to watch her.

A lot can happen when you release a wild poltergeist onto an empty ship.

And so, Zippy being Zippy decided to play with the ships monitors (Soundwave doesn't let her).

And in the process, managed to uncloak the ship.

Oops.

And since that happened, the Autobots managed to find the ship.

Oof.

And now, they were boarding via groundbridge.

And there was no one other than Zippy on the ship!

That is why Zippy is now hiding in the vents, staring down at the Autobots, trying to think of what she should do.

"I must defend the war ship, but how?" she muttered.

"I could tell them that this is not the Decepticon warship and just a giant cruise ship, but they probably wouldn't believe me."

"Or I could mimic Sari like in that episode of Transformers Animated and set traps for them, but the ship doesn't have any traps set other than weapons."

You could see her problem.

"Wait a second… it's just me….and some Autobots….their doomed." and with that, Zippy cackled loudly in the vents, sounding like an insane witch.

"Did you hear something?" Arcee asks Bulkhead, who is walking behind her.

"Yeah, sounded like, laughing?" He replies.

Bumblebee beeps something behind them.

"Something in the vents?" Arcee asks Bumblebee, who nods.

"Let's check then" Bulkhead suggests, and with that, they peek into the vents to see… nothing.

"Must have just been a trick of the light and sound." says Arcee, and with that they continued walking along the corridors.

Zippy breathed a sigh of relief, that could have gone terrible, good thing she managed to get just out of their line of sight.

The poltergeist picks up a small metal ball and holds it up, "now or never" she says, and chucks it out into the hallway.

The ball makes a loud clanging sound as it hits the ground.

"What's that!" cries Arcee, surprised.

Zippy runs along the rest of the vents, chucking out more of the balls as she went along, untill she had chucked out a total of 10 balls.

Zippy picked up a device, and pressed a button.

Suddenly, the halls of the Nemesis were filled with smoke as the super smoke bombs went off.

The Autobots stumbled in surprise as they got out their weapons.

"Be ready for an-AH!" Arcee is interrupted by a wet orb exploding against her face plant.

More shots are fired, so many that soon the Autobots are multicolored.

Then Zippy jumped out of the vents and screamed.

" **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"** the Autobots jump, startled.

Of course, they could not see her, therefor, could not safely attack her.

Zippy continued to cackle and began to fire more paintballs, accept these ones were the color of bleeding energon, and stung a lot more when they hit the Autobots.

Don't ask why Zippy made these sort of things, all you can know is that she likes to find mechs in the medbay.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, and the Autobots could see Zippy, who was standing in her usual ghost-like attire, and grinning like a psychopath.

"Better run now, the Decepticons will be back soon, and you don't want to fight them with your injuries." Zippy's grin widened.

The Autobots looked over themselves and realised that they were 'bleeding Energon' and 'seriously needed medical attention'.

"Ratchet, we need a groundbridge, now." Arcee speaks into her comlink and a groundbridge opens behind them.

Bumblebee tries to quickly grab Zippy, but she jumps into a nearby vent and gets out of reach.

Seeing as the quick attempt failed, the Autobots retreated through the groundbridge and went back to their base.

~At the Autobot base~

The children started as their guardians came through the groundbridge tense, and multicolored.

Ratchet and Optimus stared, shocked.

"How did this happen." Jack finally managed to ask.

Arcee shook her head confused, "we were ambushed. Optimus."

Arcee turns to the Autobot leader, "The Decepticons have a human."

~Back with Zippy~

Zippy yawned as she laid back into her makeshift bed.

Today was very exciting for her, and rather fun, who knew Autobots could be so gullible!

But then again, tv show characters tend to be gullible.

That thought made Zippy stop, was she actually in a tv show, or was this world seperate, but similar to the tv show? This made her even more confused.

If this were one world, the same as the tv one, would that mean that she was now a part of the show? That would be weird.

Suddenly, Zippy received an alert that there was a groundbridge opening in the command centre.

Zippy leaned back some more, she was feeling too tired to see who it was, that and she wanted to be here when someone came in to see the cage on the floor and Zippy on her bed.

A couple minutes later, Zippy heard shouts in the hallway, welp, they found the marks from the paint guns, wonder how long it will be till they come to find her.

Finally after 5 million years (it was only two minutes), **someone** came to the medbay.

It was Knockout, and he was terrified to find the cage destroyed and Zippy in bed.

"Wha-what happened?" he stammered.

Zippy gave him a grin and a funny look.

"I broke out of my cage, got bored, uncloaked the ship, pranked/fought off the Autobots and tried to take a nap, what do you think?"

Knockout stared at her for a moment, then a second, then a minute, until Zippy was pretty sure she had broken him, before he glitched and fell onto the floor.

Zippy stared at him for a while, then used a portable commlink to call Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I think Knockout broke, it wasn't me." then she hung up and went back to her bed to take a nap, for 8 hours.

 **Hello readers, I hope you liked that chapter.**

 **I thought it was about time I included the Autobots, but as you can see, I am not very good with that part of the plot, therefor, I would appreciate some reviews and suggestions of things I can do with the plot. Until then, I will write out Zippy's craziness in chapters.**

 **Note: I have been thinking of making a rule book story for Zippy (although she won't ever listen to them), Comment on whether or not you want me to make a rule book for Zippy.**

 **Thank you and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you all are having a wonderful day, please enjoy the chapter and remember; I do not own Transformers, I only own this story and my OC's.**

In the Rec-Room, was Zippy and some Vehicons.

The Vehicons were terrified as Zippy struck fear into their sparks.

In the middle of the room, on a desk, Zippy was doing something horrifying.

Something that could end the world.

Something so out of character for her (or so they thought), that it seemed she could only be plotting.

Zippy was…..

Studying, and doing schoolwork.

'Oh the horror' was the main thought line of all the Vehicons as they stared at the sinister, evil creature that they knew was bound to their ship.

A creature they knew would doom them to the end, and now were more scared of because of the sudden, terrifying change.

Zippy sighed in annoyance, remember how in the first chapter it was mentioned she was totally serious at school?

Well, Zippy is very serious about school, and despite being a total sugar high prankster, she took school seriously and wanted to study so she could maybe one day go to university, become an engineer and make fun inventions that could blow up.

Ok, so maybe her goal wasn't too far fetched considering her personality.

Anyways, back to the topic, the Vehicons were staring at her terrified and they didn't know what to do.

Oh, and Zippy was getting annoyed, seriously, could anyone study in peace?

But then again, maybe studying in the middle of the rec room was something that asked for attention.

But back to the story!

With a sigh of annoyance, Zippy stood up with her papers and the Vehicons all ran from the room in terror.

With a funny look on her face, Zippy left the room via air vents and seconds later, Knockout appeared in the room with a glass cube (for capture) and a needle (to put her to sleep).

Wow, that escalated quickly.

Zippy sighed again, seriously, she may be totally freaky and scary, but the one time she decides to put away her fun behavior and be bored with studying, everyone freaks out?

Wow, she really had made an impact.

"Come out Ghost, come out." Knockout whisper-calls.

Zippy giggles, which just sounds super creepy.

Just then, Crosshatch comes into the room.

Rescue!

Crosshatch whispers something to Knockout, and Knockout leaves the room.

"Come out Zippy, I brought you something." He whispers in the direction of the vent.

Alas he has discovered her hiding place!

"Over here." Zippy calls, the Cybertronian seems surprised.

He kneels down, "Zippy, are you ok? You don't seem yourself " he says, rather concerned.

Zippy nods and pulls out her work "I was studying, I do it sometimes to keep my mind sharp!" she says, before giggling madly.

Crosshatch nods, "I know just what you need." he says, before pulling out a small lollipop for her.

Correction: tiny for him, humongous for her.

Zippy gapes at it for a second before grinning and jumping out of the vent.

"Yes please." she says, and takes the lollipop from Crosshatch.

"Thankyou" she says, before speeding off towards her super secret hiding spot to consume her sugary treat.

Crosshatch stares after her for a second, before shrugging and leaving the room.

If only he knew of the horror he had unleashed!

In her secret hideyhole, Zippy was consuming the delicious treat from her friend and was growing more jittery from each bite she ate.

And soon...there was nothing left.

Zippy was jittery, not yet grinning, before a wicked smile appeared on her face, and she cackled loudly like a demon.

~5 minutes later~

The eerie cackles of the poltergeist haunted the ship.

It was completely on lockdown on the Nemesis, all officers were either left or hid away.

It was only the poor vehicons who were out, out to search for little Ghost.

Little, terrifying, sugar high Ghost.

What joy.

So far (within the 5 minutes she had been released) Zippy had managed to;

the entire medbay lime green

most of the delicate machinery

off all of the paint in the medbay (including Knockout's)

all the things she broke

5\. Turn on and off all of the possible alarms she could

And all the buttons

So far Zippy was doing rather well with living up to the name of the speedy blue Transformers Animated character.

Zippy ran along the halls of the Nemesis, avoiding traps for her and setting up pranks of all sorts.

She passed by a horrified Vehicon, who just about glitched as soon as it saw her.

Zippy giggled "I wanna see G1 Prowl! And make him Glitch, nufufufufufu" she laughed some more, scaring a few more Vehicons, none of which were actually trying to catch her.

Suddenly, Crosshatch appeared in front of her.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!" Zippy says super quick.

Crosshatch backed up a bit "oh, hi Zippy, um would you please stop being hyper, you made the ship go on lockdown." he says cautiously.

Zippy just laughed some more, which soon lead to cackling, which then lead to her saying; "Take me to your leader!"

And so, Crosshatch lifted Zippy and comlinked Megatron.

"My Lord, I have found the poltergeist, she has requested your presence, however, I believe she is not in a very good state of mind" He says formerly, which is not something he likes to do often.

"Take her to Knockout to be sent unconscious, this lockdown must not last longer or it is on your head!" growls Megatron, who was quite annoyed with this situation.

"Yes, my lord, Crosshatch signing out" the transmission was cut off.

Holding up the hyper poltergeist, Crosshatch sighed "next time, I think I'll just let you scare everyone with seriousness" he then began carrying Zippy to the medbay to be knocked unconscious.

-2 days later-

Zippy was sitting in the middle of the rec room, looking through a university textbook on the Kinetic Molecular Theory (KMT).

There were Vehicons in the room too, and all of them were making sure to stay in their own little corners, far away from the evil, mischievous and overall terrifying…

...Zippy the Poltergeist!

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable, I had fun writing about how much more scared of a serious and studying Zippy than they were of a hyper and pranking Zippy.**

 **If there is any pranks that anyone wants to see, let me know and I might consider them as part of future chapters.**

 **Also, I request that more people review and give me advice on my writing, I understand how the writing style of some people may come across as annoying and hard to read so I would really appreciate some feedback on my writing, Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **I decided that to celebrate this time of year, I would post another chapter for halloween.**

 **Enjoy and remember, I do not own Transformers, I only own the story and my OCs.**

Zippy silently slunk through the darkness, dressed all in black with a tail trailing behind her.

Her face was happy with a hint of her usual mischievousness.

She knew what day it was, and she knew it had been over a year since she arrived on the Nemesis.

Much had happened and by this time, Zippy was well settled in the Nemesis and was plotting like she always did.

Of course she knew what holiday is was too, and it was that reason that she was sneaking through the Nemesis, on her way to the bridge while wearing a black cat costume.

When she arrived at the bridge, she only saw Soundwave, of course.

Who else would be up at 2 in the morning doing work?

She slunk silently behind the communications officer, fully aware that he knew of her presence, and not caring if he did.

She just wanted to play her trick, even if it was 2 in the morning.

She jumped onto his pede and the mech stilled as she began to climb him.

No, none of the mechs on the Nemesis liked her, nor wanted her around.

They just didn't want her to die and haunt them all forever.

She scared them that much.

With a grin Zippy climbed onto Soundwave's shoulder and sat down in a spinx-like position.

"It's that time of year again...do you know when?" she asked cheekily, knowing the answer.

Soundwave stilled in his typing for a moment and turned to her, almost knocking the little poltergeist over, before showing the date on his visor.

Zippy grinned with happiness "of course you know, don't worry, I won't haunt anyone this year, just want to do some trick-or-treating" Soundwave returned to his typing but unknown to Zippy, he was sending a message to lord Megatron.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron rumbled, his mind a bit groggy.

Soundwave sent Zippy's request over and Megatron smiled wickedly. Now they could get the ghost away for a while!

"Ah, of course the poltergeist can do some of this "Trick-or-treating"" he says.

Zippy jumped when Soundwave turned to her and showed her a picture of google maps.

"You want me to tell you where I want to go? Ok. Jasper Nevada please" Zippy says, knowing full well that there was a chance that she would get to meet the Autobots again, or perhaps some of the humans.

Sounwave opened a groundbridge and Zippy turned to it, a bit confused.

"Now…? Ok!" she jumped through, already crazy and hyper despite not even having gotten her hands on any sugar yet.

For the rest of the day, Zippy spent time going to different houses and trick-or-treating, and despite the times on the Nemesis, it was actually the perfect time to trick-or-treat.

She had just about finished the entire area (yes she was that determined) when she spotted something that made her exploring even more interesting.

It was Bumblebee with Raf, Zippy grinned wickedly, oh this would be so fun.

She walked up to them, keeping her eyes directly on them, which made her seem a bit creepy since she was wearing a mask.

By the time she was right in front of them, Raf had seen her and she was sure that Bumblebee recognised her.

She bowed dramatically "nice to see you again Bumblebee, I don't believe we have met yet Rafael" she said, somewhat creepily.

Raf backed up in shock "wh-who are you?" he stuttered, nervous.

Zippy grinned, her mouth revealed by her mask "My name is Zippy, I believe your friend met me on… the Nemesis" Raf backed up again and Bumblebee revved his engine as a warning.

"You-you're with the Decepticons" he gaped, absolutely shocked anyone would willingly hang out with the Decepticons.

Zippy shrugged "yep, anyways… HI!" her bouncy side came through and she started to bounce.

Raf stared at her in astonishment, was she really that crazy?

Yes, yes she was.

Zippy grinned again, but this time it seemed more genuine.

"I know I don't look at it, but we're actually about the same age! I'm twelve!" Zippy stuck up two fingers into the air to represent the numbers going over ten.

Raf, sensing that she didn't mean any harm, smiled nervously, "me too" he replied.

Grabbing him by the arm, Zippy grinned again "want to go trick-or-treating together? I've never done it with a friend?" she said.

Raf glanced back at Bumblebee, who revved his engine in worry.

"Don't worry Bee, I'll get him back to you safe and sound, now let's go!" and the excited poltergeist pulled Raf along to go trick-or-treating together.

By the time they finished, Raf and Zippy were both fast friends and when Zippy was back in the Nemesis with her bag of candy and Knockout asked "how did it go?" she grinned again.

"It. was. Awesome."

 **Sorry for that chapter being a bit short but I was short on time and I wanted to make something that was sweet.**

 **Tell me what you think in the comments and give me advice, Thank you and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
